Operación: Noviazgo
by nova por siempre
Summary: —¿En qué universo paralelo mi mejor amiga: la trabajólica, independiente, mandona, cero romántica Alya saldría con tu codependiente, trabajo-fines-de-semana y súper romántico mejor amigo Nino saldrían juntos, Adrien? —preguntó Marinette.


**Título:** Operación: "Noviazgo"

 **Género:** Humor/romance

 **Pareja:** Adrinette

 **Sinopsis:**

—¿En qué universo paralelo mi mejor amiga: la trabajólica, independiente, mandona, cero romántica Alya saldría con tu codependiente, trabajo-fines-de-semana y súper romántico mejor amigo Nino, saldrían juntos Adrien? —preguntó Marinette.

 **Disclaimer:** Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir es propiedad de Thomas Astruc, yo sólo escribí esta historia porque la idea no salía de mi cabeza.

* * *

 **Operación: "Noviazgo"**

 **Capítulo único**

* * *

 **1.**

—Y me terminó, hermano, me terminó. ¿Puedes creerlo?

—Sí…—dijo Adrien, sin oírlo realmente, aburrido de las quejas de su mejor amigo desde hace media hora—…esto, por supuesto que no, Nino. No puedo entenderlo para nada.

—¡Adrien! —Marinette apareció haciendo que el modelo girará a verla y tapará el celular con una mano para que no se filtrará sus voces a través del móvil.

—¿Qué pasa, Marinette?

—El fotógrafo ya tiene lista la escenografía para la sesión de fotos —se le quedó mirando su vestuario —pero ¿qué le ha pasado a tu ropa? —de uno de sus múltiples bolsillos de su mandil, Marinette sacó un cepillo de ropa y como toda una profesional y distinguida diseñadora empezó a quitar las arrugas e imperfecciones de la ropa del joven modelo.

Algo apenado, Adrien regresó al teléfono.

—¿Qué tal si te traigo un bote gigante de helado de chocolate después del trabajo?

Los quejidos de Nino se detuvieron de golpe.

—¿Con chispas de chocolate? —preguntó Nino con ilusión.

Adrien lanzó un suspiro resignado.

—Sí, con chispas de chocolate —Nino gritó por el teléfono y Adrien cortó la llamada antes de perforarse un tímpano. Se volvió a Marinette con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—¿Novia? —preguntó Marinette con una sonrisa dubitativa.

—Peor. Mejor amigo.

—Oh —dijo la diseñadora con comprensión y poniendo una mano en su hombro derecho le dio un par de palmaditas de consuelo—. Te entiendo, Adrien, te entiendo, yo tengo una de esas.

—¿D-de verdad? —preguntó con dificultad. El contacto de los dedos de Marinette en su hombro lo habían hecho volar en el aire por un segundo—. Nino es su nombre y tiene la peor racha en cuanto a noviazgos.

—No lo creo.

—Su última novia lo terminó en un post-it de esos que se pegan en la refrigeradora.

—¡Uy! —se estremeció la chica. Eso era simplemente cruel—. Pero, no se compara con mi mejor amiga Alya, al último que la invitó a salir casi lo atropella con el auto.

—A Nino lo dejaron plantado en un elegante restaurante en San Valentín.

—La única relación estable que ha tenido Alya en su vida ha sido con su celular.

—Y Nino con sus discos de vinilo.

—¡Alya rompió la ventanilla del auto de su último novio con un bate porque se enteró que la engañó!

—¡Nino deja las toallas en el piso después de bañarse! —Marinette lo miró con una ceja alzada— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Adrien encogiéndose de hombros— ya no tenía más que agregar y en realidad, es molesto recoger sus toallas húmedas del piso.

Marinette dibujó una cara de asco.

—Demasiada información, Adrien.

—Ok, ok, me pasé de la línea —Marinette asintió— vaya, sí que tenemos los mejores amigos más raros de la historia.

—Y con las peores relaciones amorosas —agregó la Dupain-Cheng, riendo.

—¡Adrien! —el fotógrafo le hizo una seña a su modelo estrella para que se acercará a terminar la sesión de fotos de ese día.

—Me llaman —replicó el rubio con una mueca. Le encantaba esos ratos libres que podía conversar con Marinette y estar con ella en los escasos minutos que no estaba frente a una cámara, le hacían sentir como un chico normal— ¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó, revolviendo sus cabellos, dejando que algunos mechones rubios taparán su frente y le dieran un aspecto más rebelde.

—Como todo un príncipe azul —respondió Marinette con una sonrisa. Después de todo era como estaba vestido el chico en esa ocasión.

—¡A por ellos! —dijo Adrien sacando la espada de mentira de la funda de su traje y simulando luchar con invisibles atacantes, ante la risa divertida de Marinette.

 **2.**

—¿Marinette?

—¿Adrien? —replicó la franco-china a través del celular, apartándose de su mesa de diseño y dándose un respiro— ¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Se terminó el helado favorito de tu mejor amigo?

—Ja, ja, ja, muy graciosa, Marinette —replicó Adrien apoyándose en la encimera de su cocina con una sonrisa— te llamaba porque Nino se ha puesto a ver películas románticas por televisión y no me deja cambiarle. Otra vez.

—Así que ahora me llamas porque estás aburrido y yo soy tu segunda opción.

—Tú sabes que nunca serías mi segunda opción, my lady —replicó Adrien con voz coqueta y pasándose la mano por los cabellos y desordenándolos.

—¡Atrás, fiera! No necesito tus coqueteos de felino ahora.

—Sabes que sólo coqueteo contigo, my lady.

—¡Adrien! —replicó Marinette con advertencia.

—Ya, ya me calmo, no dispares —respondió Adrien alzando las manos en gesto apaciguador pese a que Marinette no podía verle por el teléfono—. Cambiando de tema, ¿qué estás haciendo ahora?

La emoción de la diseñadora era palpable para Adrien al escucharla.

—Estoy diseñando un nuevo vestido. Está quedando increíble. ¡Ya quiero que lo veas, Adrien!

—Yo también ansió verte, Marinette —dijo Adrien con un suspiro soñador…hasta que se dio cuenta de sus palabras—. No, no, no verte, quiero decir, no es que no seas bonita, preciosa, hermosa —Adrien quería golpearse en la cara por todas las estupideces que decía por segundo— quiero decir, me encantaría ver tu nuevo diseño, Marinette.

Escuchó la risa nerviosa de la chica a través del móvil.

—Marinette…yo…—el grito de Nino, llamándola lo cortó de golpe.

—Creo que tu amigo te necesita, Adrien.

—Sí, creo que sí —respondió desganado—. Buenas noches, Marinette.

—Buenas noches, Adrien. Nos vemos en la sesión de fotos de mañana.

—Sí, Marinette, hasta mañana —escuchó el tono hasta que Marinette finalizó la llamada. Entonces y sólo entonces volteó a ver a su amigo Nino que enrollado en una manta en el sofá con un bote de helado miraba "sintonía de amor" por vigésima vez en el mes—. Nino, ¿sabes lo que hiciste? ¡Cortaste mi momento con Marinette!

—Lo siento —dijo Nino con tono lastimero, haciendo que el enojo de Adrien se redujera considerablemente. Después de todo su amigo se encontraba en la depre, tenía que ser más comprensivo.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—No, es una emergencia —respondió Nino preocupando al modelo— se acabó el helado —dijo, mostrándole el bote vacío.

A Adrien le apareció un tic en el ojo.

—¡¿Esa era tu emergencia?!

—Sabes que no puedo ver mis películas sin mi helado —le acusó el DJ como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

El rubio dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

—Bien, te traeré tu estúpido helado —Adrien regresó a la cocina y abriendo el congelador, sacó uno de la docena que compró en el supermercado esa tarde y con el bote de helado en las manos regresó al lado de su amigo quien recibió gustoso el nuevo bote y mirando de nuevo la película.

Adrien lo miró sin entender porque siempre terminaban de aquella forma: Con Nino tirado en su blanco sofá con un bote de helado chorreando por todos lados y mirando todo el día cursis películas de romance. Él, soportando los cambios de humor y cuadros de depresión y comprando una barbaridad de botes de helado para su amigo.

Acaso, ¿no podía encontrar a alguna chica lo suficientemente cuerda para su amigo? O al menos, lo suficiente loca para aguantarlo.

Entonces una sonrisa felina se le dibujó en el rostro mientras una idea brillante se le ocurrió.

 **3.**

—¿Qué? ¡No, no, no, Adrien! —Negó Marinette frenéticamente— es la peor idea que se te ha ocurrido en esa rubia cabeza tuya llena de tinte.

—¡Hey! —Se quejó el rubio— he tenido peores. Además, soy rubio natural, envidiosa.

La Dupain-cheng se golpeó la frente.

—¿En qué universo paralelo mi mejor amiga: la trabajólica, independiente, mandona, cero romántica Alya saldría con tu codependiente, trabajo-fines-de-semana y súper romántico mejor amigo Nino; saldrían juntos, Adrien? —preguntó Marinette con sarcasmo.

—Ehhhmmm.

—¿Lo estás pensando? ¿En serio, Adrien?

—¿Qué? Ambos son solteros, jóvenes y no tienen mejores cosas que hacer.

Marinette se volvió a golpear la frente.

¡Señoras y señores, Adrien Agreste la personificación del romance en persona!

—Pero no escuchas lo que dices, Adrien —replicó la franco-china, apoyando sus manos en la mesa que compartían juntos, bebiendo café en una de las pocas ocasiones que ambos se encontraban libres de sus asfixiantes horarios— si ambos salen juntos, van a matarse, ¿qué digo matarse? Alya se va a tragar de un solo bocado a tu pobre amigo Nino. ¡Detesta a los hombres!

—Entonces, ¿ella es…?

—¡No es lesbiana! —gruño Marinette antes que la mente de Adrien volará lejos y le sangrará la nariz. ¿Qué tenían los hombres con las lesbianas? —encontró a su último novio engañándola con otra y ahora desconfía de cualquiera.

—¿Incluso Luka? —los ojos azules de la chica se entristecieron.

—Sí —Adrien se sintió un idiota. ¡Rayos, la había puesto triste! —Alya dice que no me conviene.

«¡Idiota, idiota, eres un completo idiota, Agreste!», pensó malhumorado, sabiendo que el tema de Luka estaba vetado de sus conversaciones con la Dupain-cheng.

—Marinette —la llamó y corrió su mano a través de la mesa hasta posarla en la de la sorprendida chica—. Lo siento.

Marinette alzó la mirada hasta posarla en los orbes de color verde y por un segundo se quedó sin aliento. Los ojos de Adrien ofrecían tantas cosas: cariño, comprensión, amistad y algo más, algo más que se negaba a aceptar por su relación con Luka.

«Relación a distancia», recordó que le decía Alya cada vez que sacaba el tema y sus dudas con respecto a Adrien y a Luka.

Uno estaba tan lejos cumpliendo sus sueños de estrella de rock y el otro…

…el otro sostenía cálidamente su mano contra la suya en un romántico café de París.

—D-debo irme —tartamudeó, al darse cuenta de ello gruño e hizo que se soltarán sus manos—. Yo…—le miró y su corazón se saltó un latido— le diré a Alya —tomó su bolso de la silla y se levantó —te llamaré en la noche contándote las novedades —pasó sus dedos por las correas de su bolso, sin verle—. Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana, Marinette —dijo Adrien apoyando una mano en el rostro con una expresión soñadora, viéndola irse presurosa.

 **4.**

—¿Alya? —Pregunto Marinette dejando las llaves y su bolso en la mesita ratona de la entrada de su departamento que compartía con su mejor amiga— ¿Alya? —Buscó en el baño y en la cocina hasta que escuchó ruidos en la habitación de su mejor amiga— Alya, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó al verla desmontar una vieja computadora.

—¿Eh? Hola, Marinette, no te oí —respondió la periodista estrella de los noticieros de Paris—. ¿Ya cenaste?

—Ehm, no aún no —no había podido comer nada después de su encuentro con Adrien en la cafetería— pero ¿en serio que estás haciendo?

—Ah, ¿Esto? Recuerdas que tenía un blog en la escuela.

—Cómo olvidarlo —Marinette recordaba como Alya buscando noticias para ese blog se había metido en muchos líos, por supuesto arrastrándola a ella en el proceso; como cuando la cocinera las persiguió por toda la escuela con un cucharón cuando Alya deslizó la idea que la carne que se servía en el almuerzo era en realidad restos de los extraterrestres del área 51.

—Arreglando algunas cosas, la encontré entre un montón de chatarra y decide arreglarla, esta fue la computadora donde escribí la mayoría de mis entradas para el blog, —Alya sonrió— intentaba arreglarla más que todo por la nostalgia.

Marinette sonrió.

No entendía como alguien como Alya, una chica alegre, siempre vivaz y llena de energía, terminó con novios tóxicos, mujeriegos y aburridos tan diferentes a como era su mejor amiga. Puede que la idea de Adrien fuera tonta y alocada, pero al menos Alya estaría con alguien que se interesará verdaderamente por ella o tal vez terminé matándolo después de la cena.

—¿Alya? —llamó dudosa a su amiga.

—¿Qué pasa, Marinette? —Alya dejo de revisar la computadora para enfocar su atención en la franco-china.

Marinette suspiró.

Pero luego se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

—¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que consigue una cita de ensueño para este viernes?

Alya sonrió.

—¿Qué? ¿Con quién? ¿Es con Adrien? Finalmente caíste en los encantos del bombón Agreste.

—¡Alya!

—¿Qué? Así le decías en secundaria. Estabas enamoradísima de él.

—Tenía 14 años, Alya. Era joven e infantil. Fácilmente influenciable.

—Tenías fotos pegadas en tu pared.

—Fanatismo —desechó Marinette con rapidez.

—Repetías el comercial de su perfume un millón de veces. Intentaste entrar a su casa una vez, le enviaste un regalo por San Valentín y olvidaste ponerle una tarjeta con tu nombre.

—¡Ok, ok! Lo admito, tuve un crush muy fuerte con él, ¿contenta? —Gritó Marinette con la cara roja y avergonzada de su comportamiento de loca acosadora siendo adolescente—. Pero, él ya no me gusta.

—Aja —respondió Alya sin creerle.

—¡Es verdad!

—Por supuesto. No te afecta ver a tu crush todos los días en el trabajo, diseñar su vestuario para la sesión de fotos y ser su amiga. Además, agrégale el hecho que tu novio está de gira con su banda por todo el mundo.

Marinette se sonrojó, pero no negó las palabras de su mejor amiga.

 **5.**

—¿Adrien?

—¡Marinette! —Respondió Adrien sonriendo por inercia al escucharla por el teléfono—. ¿Todo bien, le dijiste a Alya?

Escuchó su respiración algo entrecortada.

—Sí, sí le dije.

—¿Y bien?

Silencio.

—¿Marinette?

—Ella aceptó. Sin embargo, Alya sólo aceptó cuando le dije que tú y yo tendríamos una cita y le pedí que me acompañara.

Silencio.

Mortal…

…silencio.

—¿Adrien?

—Vaya.

—Sí, ya sé que es una medida desesperada. N-no es que salir contigo sea desesperante, tú eres tan agradable —dijo arrastrando las palabras como un suspiro, pero rápidamente añadió—…quiero decir que toda la situación, tú entiendes, ¿verdad? —Marinette bufó en el teléfono y Adrien adivinó que ella estaba sonrojada y nerviosa.

—No te preocupes. Marinette, entiendo perfectamente —respondió, con una voz neutra y calmada.

—Oh, gracias, Adrien —el alivio inundó la voz de la joven—. Mañana en la noche, entonces.

—Mañana en la noche.

—Adiós.

—Adiós.

El semblante de Adrien era tranquilo y pausado y cuando se dio cuenta que había pasado un tiempo prudencial, alzó los brazos al cielo, dio un salto mortal y cayó de rodillas celebrando como una estrella de rock.

—¡Sí, sí! —Festejó Adrien.

Desde que conocía a Marinette año y medio atrás su sueño más anhelado fue poder salir con ella en una cita, pero siempre le refrenó su timidez y el novio de ella. La amaba locamente sobre todo por su personalidad cautivadora, su ingenio para salir de problemas y por supuesto, el color de sus ojos que lo cautivaron desde la primera vez que la vio.

Además, él podía ser el mismo a su lado. No el supermodelo Adrien Agreste, hijo del famoso diseñador más conocido de Paris, Gabriel Agreste o un joven adinerado, Marinette siempre le apreció por ser él mismo incluida aquella manía que tenia de comportarse como un gato coqueto que sólo tenía con ella.

Y ya que él siempre recibió clases en casa, nunca supo cómo comportarse con jóvenes de su edad, ni mucho menos con chicas tan bellas como Marinette, no sabía cómo portarse delante de ella, se mostraba nervioso y haciendo bromas era la única manera de poder acercarse a ella.

—¿Qué haces en el suelo, Adrien? —preguntó Nino con una sábana blanca enrollada en el cuerpo viendo la televisión, viendo la cara soñadora del rubio.

—Alístate, Nino tenemos una cita esta noche.

—¿Eh?

 **6.**

Marinette estaba nerviosa.

Se miró en el espejo, observó su vestido azul entallado y su cabello largo suelto detrás de la espalda. Por un lado, quería convencerse de que sólo era una cita falsa con Adrien, acompañado de Alya y Nino, para unirlos. Pero no podía evitar pensar en las palabras de Alya aquella tarde: ¿en verdad olvidó a Adrien y ya no le veía de aquella forma? ¿O su relación con Luka le evitaba compartir un momento con Adrien que se pudiera considerar desleal para su relación?

Marinette estaba confundida.

—Ya estoy lista, Marinette —exclamó Alya ingresando a su habitación.

—Que bien, Alya —la sonrisa de la Dupain-Cheng decayó cuando vio la vestimenta que tenia su amiga: tenia los pantalones rasgados, zapatillas negras y una blusa a cuadros y sus inseparable lentes— pero ¿qué llevas puesto Alya?

La joven se miró la ropa sin entender.

—Mi ropa usual. Tú serás la que tenga la cita, no yo.

Marinette rió nerviosamente.

—Vámonos, entonces —dijo Alya, encaminándose a la salida.

 **7.**

Adrien sentado en la mesa de un restaurant francés acompañado de Nino, consultó la hora en el móvil.

—Están tardando.

—Tranquilo galán —dijo Nino, tomando un poco de agua de su copa— sólo han pasado dos minutos desde que llegamos.

—Sí, pero…—Adrien no quería demostrarlo, pero tener una cita con Marinette incluso siendo esta falsa, lo ponía nervioso y ansioso. Tal vez, podrían dejarlos solos en la mesa con una tonta excusa y él podría hacer un movimiento osado con Marinette.

Pero, ¿sería capaz?

—Buenas noches —dijo Marinette llegando con una informal y algo aburrida Alya. El agreste volvió la vista y se quedó con la boca abierta al verla vestida de aquella manera tan bella y encantadora, viendo como aquel vestido azul y ajustado resaltaba su hermosa figura.

—M-Marinette —tartamudeó nervioso, se levantó de un brinco de su silla y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla que por poco no termina en la nariz de la chica por lo nervioso que estaba.

La Dupain-Cheng le lanzó una extraña mirada y Adrien se dio cuenta que debía tranquilizarse sino quería parecer un maniático.

—Adrien, ella es mi mejor amiga Alya Cesaire —presentó la chica de cabellos negros —Alya, él es Adrien Agreste.

La morena lo estudió un gran y terrorífico momento hasta que sonrió y le ofreció una mano.

—Mucho gusto, Adrien.

El rubio sonrió nervioso y regresó el saludo. Nino sentado aun en la mesa, parecía que no tenía ojos para nadie mas que Alya con su ropa desgarbada y fuera de lugar para aquel restaurant tan elegante y Adrien conocía esa mirada.

—Marinette, Alya, les presentó a mi mejor amigo Nino —dijo Adrien presentando a su amigo que se levantó de su asiento, al darse cuenta que los ojos de ambas chicas estaban puestas en él.

—¿Qué tal vez, chicas? —saludó Nino, torpemente, haciendo que su copa llena de agua se desparramara en la mesa.

Adrien se dio palmada en la cara.

Alya le lanzó una mirada indiferente mientras el pobre Nino secaba la mesa con algunas servilletas.

Pero, Marinette que se solidarizaba con personas tan torpes como ella salió en su rescate.

—¿Por qué no nos sentamos? —Adrien caballeroso y atento corrió una silla para que se sentará a su lado—. Gracias —agradeció, ruborizada.

Alya se dejo caer en la otra silla que estaba al lado de un maravillado Nino.

—¿Y que quieren comer? —preguntó Adrien, al ver lo callados que estaban ambos morenos.

—Yo quiero una buena chuleta de cerdo —dijo Nino hambriento.

—¿Que? ¿Cómo puedes comer a pobres animales? Acaso, ¿no tienes sentimientos? —exclamó Alya con molestia.

—¿De qué hablas mujer? Todo el mundo come animales: pollo, pavo, pato, cerdo e incluso caracoles —contraatacó Nino.

—¡Ay Dios! —exclamó Marinette por lo bajo.

—¿Qué pasa? No entiendo —dijo Adrien confuso.

—Es que Alya es vegetariana.

Y, los insultos continuaban.

—Eres un carnívoro y troglodita.

—Y tú una loca come verduras.

Luego, vino la guerra de comida.

—Trágate este pastel de carne, troglodita —Alya tomó de una mesa cercana un plato y se lo aventó en la cara de un furioso Nino.

Nino irritado se quitó los trozos de comida de la cara y se levantó de su sitio, tomando otro plato de la misma mesa, esta vez una ensalada.

—Pues, tu trágate esto, coneja —el plato se lo vació en toda la cabeza, haciendo que Marinette se apartará del camino.

—Te dije que iban a matarse —se horrorizó Marinette al ver a su amiga con un pastel de chocolate en las manos.

Adrien se rascó la nuca.

—Sí, parece que tenías razón.

Marinette lo miró de mala manera. Ella siempre tenía razón.

Ambos se encaminaron a la salida, buscando refugio de la batalla campal entre sus dos mejores amigos. Ya estaban casi afuera cuando…

—¡Adrien! —el grito atronador de una chica vestida elegantemente los distrajo.

Adrien compuso una mueca cuando notó que quien se dirigía hacia ellos era Lila, una ex novia del rubio.

Ella se lanzó a su cuello, congelándolo en su sitio.

—No sabes cuánto te extrañe, mi corazoncito —sonrió Lila pegándose al pobre rubio.

—L-Lila —Él intentó quitársela de encima y buscó ayuda de parte de Marinette, pero sus ojos verdes no la hallaron en el lugar. Eso lo hizo reaccionar y apartarse de la chica—. Lila, por favor, nosotros terminamos hace mucho y por si no lo recuerdas fuiste tú quien terminó conmigo.

—Si, pero estaba equivocada, Adrien. Ahora estoy muy arrepentida.

—Pues, yo no en lo absoluto. Lo mejor que me pasó fue que me dejarás —dijo Adrien decidido—. Gracias a eso conocí Marinette que es una mujer maravillosa, talentosa y muy hermosa que me ha robado el corazón.

—¿D-de verdad? —susurró una voz nerviosa haciéndolo volver.

—M-Marinette, oíste lo que dije —murmuró nervioso.

La chica asintió con las mejillas rojas.

—Pues…yo…—se rascó la nuca, nervioso, ignorando a Lila.

—Saben sigo aquí —protestó la chica.

—Aja —dijo Adrien sin prestarle ninguna clase de atención. La chica, ofuscada, se dio media vuelta dejándolos solos.

—¿E-entonces, es verdad? —preguntó Marinette algo nerviosa.

Adrien asintió ya que no confiaba en sus palabras.

Marinette sacó su móvil del bolso y marcó un numero confundiendo a Adrien.

—Luka, lo siento, pero ya no puedo estar en una relación a distancia, porque —volvió su vista a Adrien y sonrió sonrojada— estoy enamorada de alguien más. Se llamaba Adrien y es el chico mas maravilloso que he conocido —cortó la llamada y se volvió a verlo con una sonrisa apenada.

—¿Por qué haz hecho eso?

Ella se apenó aún más.

—Se supone que las relaciones deben empezar con buen pie para que no fracasen.

—Si, pero dejarlo así, con una llamada telefónica —no es que Adrien le tuviera pena al tonto de Luka, después de todo él era el que se perdía a Marinette por sus sueños de rockero estrella, pero… ¡Nah! A él que le importaba si la chica de sus sueños estaba al fin disponible.

Marinette hizo una mueca.

—En realidad, le deje un mensaje en su móvil.

Adrien rió.

—Ay, soy de lo peor, ni siquiera tengo el coraje de cortarle por teléfono —se cubrió el rostro la pobre chica.

Adrien sonrió y atrajo a la chica a sus brazos.

—Para mí eres maravillosa, Marinette.

Ella sonrió y dejo que el olor de Adrien la envolviera por completo.

—A propósito, ¿a dónde fuiste?

—Fui a buscar al dueño del lugar para que calmará todo el alboroto que provocaron Alya y Nino —le contó la Dupain-Cheng.

Ambos se miraron por un segundo y al siguiente exclamaron llenos de pánico:

—¡Alya y Nino!

Corrieron de vuelta a su mesa rezando para que sus mejores amigos no se hallan matado en el proceso.

Sin embargo, lo que encontraron los dejo con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué significa esto? —interrogó Adrien mientras que a su lado Marinette intentaba entender lo que ocurría.

Ya que en medio del desastre estaban Nino y Alya besándose apasionadamente sin oírlos ni verlos para el disgusto del rubio quien seria el que pagará los platos rotos, literalmente.

—Bueno, al parecer tu plan salió como querías —comentó Marinette.

Adrien gruño, cruzado de brazos.

—No te enojes, Adrien —se le acercó Marinette y le regaló un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el enojo de Adrien se esfumará y le dibujará una sonrisa soñadora.

Bueno, si ese día terminaba con Marinette a su lado, todo lo demás no importaba.

 **Bonus**

Los labios de Marinette eran suaves y deliciosos siempre que los besaba, volviéndose adictos a ellos.

—Marinette —ronroneó Adrien totalmente pegado a la chica, ambos sentados en su sofá.

La Dupain-Cheng sonrió y cuando iba a acercarse más el timbre interrumpió.

El rubio intentó ignorarlo, pero cada vez este sonaba cada vez más insistente.

—Agg, maldición —se levantó del sofá, desganado—. No te muevas —se volvió a Marinette como una advertencia.

—No lo haré —prometió Marinette, riendo.

Pasaron algunos minutos y al ver que el Agreste no volvía, Marinette se preocupó. Se levantó del sofá y se encaminó hacia la entrada del departamento donde vio a Adrien desmayado en el piso.

—¡Adrien! —exclamó corriendo a socorrerlo, pero notó una factura en sus manos.

Marinette casi se desmaya ella también, cuando vio la cantidad de cero que le enviaba la factura del restaurante elegante donde cenaron los amigos algunos días atrás.

Pobre Adrien ni siquiera su sueldo de modelo le ayudaría a pagar tamaña cuenta.

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 **Siempre he querido ver una relación de Adrien y Marinette siendo amigos primero y sin los nervios propios de Marinette con el modelo de adolescentes, y que estuviera fuera del mundo de Miraculous ni la confusión de los alter egos, un fic para pasar el rato mientras continuó con mis otros fics, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Nos leemos en otra.**

 **P.D. Siempre me he preguntado como Alya y Nino terminaron siendo novios después de estar encerrados en esa jaula.**

 **P.D. 2 La personalidad de Adrien es una combinación entre Chat y la del modelo pero un tanto más relajado y menos exagerado. Me basè en los comentarios de Thomas Astruc sobre el verdadero comportamiento de Adrien, así que así le veo comportándose con Marinette cuando se descubran sus identidades.**


End file.
